Then and Now
by mishkaeci
Summary: Love moves in mysterious ways. No one can really tell that you are falling inlove until you feel the thump of nervousnes in your heart. A KakaSaku fic. Hope you guys will like it!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto series ok? Just a fan!

It's been a long time since I've written a fic and I guess I'm missing it. So here it goes.

This fic is plain one-shot. A KakaSaku fic..uh, they're my favorite couple in Naruto.

I hope you'll enjoy the fic even though it's only one-shot.

Please submit review as well. Arigatou Gozaimasu!

Text in italics: Inner thoughts

Bold texts: Song entitled: Love moves in mysterious ways by M.Y.M.P.

NOTICE: In this fic, Kakashi is a little bit out of his character. I know Kakashi is odd and quiet. I just made him here a little talkative for him to fit in the fic.

**Then and Now**

**:kaeci:**

Three years have passed. Everything in the Konoha Village is the same as it was. The cold summer breeze would always be the thing that would calm her. Three years of training kept her thoughts away. In those tiring days she never got the chance to relax, now is the right time. She's back.

Warming her heart, the image of the masked man flashed in her mind. She missed him. She missed the old times. She missed everything about the old man, his usual antics about being late and his unique presence every time they are together. Remembering those memories would always paint a smile on her lips.

"I'm going to see you again Kakashi", she said in a whisper while clasping the clover tightly in the palm of her hands.

Even though long time had passed, Kakashi felt like it was just yesterday. But the excitement seeped through his heart when he heard about her return. His little girl is back. The last time he saw her was when she bade farewell for her training. He was proud of her that time for passing the Jounin Exam. He almost lost his balance when she hugged him when Tsunade congratulated her. She was barely 19 then and now she's turning 21. He missed his little perky girl.

Now he's going to see her again, would be able to tease her again and would be able to spend the day with her again. Joy is the perfect term to explain what he's feeling right now. Sakura became a special part of his life since then but the Jounin never get to realize that until now.

He reached for his left pocket and let out the clover. He chuckled behind his mask.

"Yeah Sakura, I'm lucky right now."

Under the usual summer day, they lay on their backs saying nothing, enjoying the peaceful whistling sound of the breeze. Five minutes passed, Sakura broke the silence.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Fine. You?"

"Same as you. I missed being here."

"….."

"Any news?'

"I burned Volume 2."

"That's not news. That's a miracle that would never happen."

"Thought so."

They both smiled then sighed. Sakura stretched her right hand towards the far blue sky then peered thru the gaps of her fingers.

"I'm seeing a sheep."

"Wrong. That's a rabbit."

"You can never know the difference with your other eye covered Kakashi."

"So, what are your plans for today?"

"I don't know. Nothing."

"You're turning 21 today. Do something special Sakura," as he nudged her on the side.

"Let's just take a walk."

"Promise me one thing first."

"What is it this time Kakashi?"

"Never get tired of walking and make me piggy back ride you just like when you're 13."

"I've changed Kakashi. Promise."

**Who'd have thought?**

**This is how the pieces would fit?**

**You and I**

**Shouldn't even try making sense of it**

**I forget**

**How we ever came this far**

**I believe we had reasons**

**But I don't know what they are**

**So blame it on my heart**

Just like the old times, Kakashi is three steps behind Sakura, walking silently on the vast green fields of Konoha. Sakura stopped and turned to face Kakashi.

"Don't tell me you're already tired."

"No. I just wanted to see if you're still there."

Kakashi looked intently through her emerald eyes then smiled.

"Why would I leave?"

"Nothing. Thanks." Sakura smiled then continued to walk.

Kakashi looked at Sakura's back image. He still couldn't believe that his little girl is now with him. _'Correction, a grown woman, not longer a little girl,'_ he told himself. That means, he could no longer call her "his little girl." The thought almost made his heart sting. "Well, things change," escaped his lips.

Sakura looked up to the sky. Contentment filled her heart this day. Nothing can compare to this extra-ordinary day. Happy enough to be with his old man on her birthday. Smile escaped her lips.

"Hey Sakura, have you visited you favorite place?"

"Not yet. I almost forgot about that."

"Would you like to go there? It's summer."

"The perfect time, I know. Yes, would you accompany me then?"

"Would be very glad to." Kakashi smiled at her then Sakura returned the favor.

**Love moves in mysterious ways**

**It's always so surprising**

**When love appears over the horizon**

**I'll love you for the rest of my days**

**But still, it's a mystery**

**How you ever came to me**

**Which only proves**

**Love moves in mysterious ways**

Sakura Tree swayed with the wind as it blew northeast. Like a snow falling in winter days slowly melting as it reaches the ground, spreading its fragrance like the breath of angels every Christmas. Sakura hugged herself tightly and savored the feeling. Kakashi just stood there beside her staring at his sweet pink angel.

"It's been a long time since I visited this place."

"I know. Me too."

"Why?"

"Been busy since you left."

"I see. Thanks for being with me."

"I missed this place too that's why."

Wind blew again and the enchanting realm of happiness rolled back again.

"Did you keep it?" Sakura looked at him.

"Everyday in my pocket." Kakashi winked at her as he tapped his left pocket.

"Guess it helps me survive those critical missions."

"Same here. You gave it Kakashi. That's the luck in it."

She smiled. He smiled.

"I miss the old times."

"Which one?"

"Teasing you with Naruto and Sasuke."

"How are they? I still haven't seen them around. I heard Sasuke got in the Anbu?"

"Yes. Right after you left. Naruto just passed just a year ago."

"I missed them. I haven't talked to them since I came back. Where are they?"

"Off to mission I guess. The Hokage never fails to tick them off. Kaname was always mad at Sasuke for those missions."

"Who's Kaname."

"Uh, forgot to tell you. Sasuke married Kaname just two years ago. Naruto and Hinata is engaged. That nine tailed fox is still scared to propose."

Sakura took the strand of her locks away from her face. Time moves so fast and reality still lay in front of her eyes. _'The constant thing in the world is change.'_ It was only three years she'd been gone and so many things had happened. She and Sasuke had been able to build a friendship they would never think could happen. Things between them became clearer when Sakura accepted the truth when Sasuke left for Orochimaru. It was then too she and Kakashi became close. _'Naruto... he is always there for me… I miss that idiot.'_ She smiled. _'My theory had been true. Lucky Hinata, the one she love reciprocated her feelings .Good for them.'_ She wished for everybody's happiness. Emptiness filled her heart. She is left with no one. She looked at Kakashi in the corner of her eye. _'At least I still have him as a friend…even if only as a friend.'_

"So many things have changed huh?"

"Jealous Sakura?" he teased.

'_How could I be?'_ Sakura thought. She moved on since Sasuke left her for revenge. It was then she realized that it was only simple admiration. She was happy now for him. They have this connection that she would always treasure. _'It's not about being Sasuke's girlfriend but being his reliable friend.'_

Sakura began to see the kindness in Sasuke's heart when he told her that he did love her but only as a friend. He thanked her that day with all his heart for being there for him when he doesn't know where to turn to. He hugged her that day and cried onto her like a baby. Sakura felt heavy seeing him cry when he said sorry. _'I never thought he could cry…I guess Sasuke was never mean to me in the past. He was just scared.'_

"No Kakashi. I'm happy for Sasuke."

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes. Sasuke is my friend. I know he's happy right now. Besides, I already have someone special in heart."

Kakashi was taken aback hearing what Sakura had just said. He never thought that there was already someone. Hurt pricked his heart, sharp as pin.

"You never told me about that."

"Sorry. I miss him."

"Is he a good man?"

Sakura stared at him.

"Yes. He is a good man Kakashi."

"Good. I never want to see my student crying."

He let out a sigh then smiled. They watched as the Sakura swayed with the wind. Its fragrance never fails to make Kakashi remember the old times. He looked at her. He missed her too much. He missed her being childish, her ways of making him feel better after his long tiring missions. It was hard for him to admit it even to himself the truth that he had fallen over his own student. Once he was asked by Kurenai when they're in a mission.

Flashback

"You're missing the pink haired girl are you?" Kurenai asked in a serious tone.

"What are you talking about Kurenai? She's my student." Kakashi answered him calmly.

"Don't pretend as if you're relaxed. I know you well."

Kakashi sighed. He knew Kurenai well too. She wouldn't stop until he admits it. He also knows the battles in his mind won't stop if he won't let it out. But still the silence he chose to do will easily make things easier. This will be the first and the last time he will ever talk about his 'pink haired angel'.

"I know it's not right," he admitted.

Kurenai fixed herself up and looked at her masked friend.

"It's not about being right Kakashi. In love you don't care about the rules. Even though you set the rules, still your heart will make the real decision."

Kakashi almost laugh at Kurenai but he knows she is right about everything.

"Since when did you learn to advice about love Kurenai," he teased her.

Kurenai shot him a bittersweet smile.

"Since you dumped me." She laughed.

"You do have a way to uplift my mood."

"Sure. Always."

End of flashback

Sakura noticed the sudden silence of Kakashi. She nudged him.

"Hey, what are you thinking?"

"She's a good woman too Sakura." That made Sakura's heart thump.

"You have someone special too?"

"Yes," he whispered it right through Sakura's ear. Sakura shivered at the warmth of his mouth.

"Would you tell me?"

"Like to know her?"

"Yes, Kakashi."

"Only if you'll tell me who your man is."

Sakura laughed then smiled and said, "Deal."

**Heaven knows**

**Love is just a chance we take**

**We make plans**

**But then love demands a leap of faith**

"She's my light when everything gets dark. I don't know how it all started but I guess it was when she gave me the sweetest smile I have ever seen."

"That old man, he never fails to make me laugh. That's what I liked most about him. I really never thought I would fall for that eccentric man."

"I see. You really love him huh?"

"I think. Wait, have you told her?"

Kakashi felt numb at her question. _'I wish I could but how?'_ He sighed.

"Sakura, can I see your palm?"

"Why?"

"I just want to see something."

Sakura hesitated for a moment but then he handed her open palm.

"Hmm… Let's see…"

Kakashi traced the lines etched on her calloused hands. Sakura twitched. The touch of Kakashi's fingers on her palm brings thousand bolts of nervousness on her. Kakashi smiled. He's right about his assumption. He missed those fragile hands that now replaced with such calloused hands due to her training. He then let go of her hand.

"I'm tired. Let's sit down." Kakashi said and lay on the soft cushion of the grass then closed his eyes. Sakura sighed then slowly sat with her up drawn knees. She hugged them tight.

"You know Kakashi, I missed this. I missed you."

Kakashi peered thru his slightly opened eye and watched Sakura look at the sky.

"Missed you too my little girl."

Sakura shot him a heated look.

"Hey, I'm not longer a little girl Kakasahi! I'm already 21 so stop calling me that way."

"I miss that angry face of yours."

"So you like to humiliate me always huh?"

"I'd be glad to do it everyday my little girl." He grinned at her mischievously.

"Whatever Kakashi. Do it your way."

Kakashi knew Sakura is already mad at him but that's what he missed most so he didn't plan to stop there.

"Sakura."

"What now!" She asked irritatingly.

"Want to know how would I call her?"

"Who? Oh. By name of course."

"No."

"So, how then?"

"I call her 'my little girl'."

Sakura startled for a moment but easily regained her composure. _'That would be all too impossible. Not me.'_

"Just like me? I bet she always get mad every time you call her like that. Piece of advice Kakashi, don't call her that way. You would piss her off."

"Yeah. I always make her mad but I like it that way because it makes me feel I'm protecting her." He smiled at her.

Sakura felt sadness in her heart but she forced to smile.

"She's lucky."

"No, I am. How would you call him?"

"Well, I do not exactly call him this way in public but if given an opportunity I would call him 'my old man'."

"Why is he old like me?"

"Let's see. Maybe. But it doesn't bother me."

Sakura lay beside Kakashi and smelled the fresh air. She yawned then slowly closed her eyes. _'I wish this day would never end.'_ Kakashi could smell the sweet scent of Sakura's pink locks that spread on the grass. _'I could be used to this.'_ He thought as he inhaled her being.

"Kakashi?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"For what Sakura?"

"For being a friend and teacher over the past years."

"It's nothing. I'm glad I met you. I'm glad to be your friend. I'm happy to be here."

"Will you stay?

"Yes."

They stayed there for minutes just enjoying each other's presence not knowing they already drifted off to sleep.

**So hold me close**

**And never let me go**

**Cause even though we think we know**

**Which way the river flows**

**That's not the way love goes**

Sunset is finally coming, Kakashi woken up from the cold wind that brushed his body. He looked over to Sakura who is still peacefully sleeping beside him. _She's just like Aphrodite.'_ He smiled. He wanted to stare at her for a longer time but it's getting late and the wind is getting colder.

"Sakura," he shoved her.

"Hmm?" Sakura shifted then slowly fluttered her eyes open.

"Time to get up sunshine. It's getting late."

"Oh." She slowly sat up and stretched out her arms.

"Let's go home." Kakashi stood up.

"I think we should." Sakura said as she shivered in the coldness of the nightfall.

Kakashi started to walk then Sakura spoke.

"Wait."

Kakashi stared at her emerald eyes.

"Thanks Kakashi for your time." Sakura smiled.

"It's nothing. I enjoyed the day."

"So, see you again Kakashi?"

"Until next time Sakura." He smiled.

Sakura hesitated for a moment then turned her back and started to walk. Kakashi watch Sakura as she slowly moves far from where he stands. He knew he had to do something but his mind and his heart is fighting. Kurenai's advice came instantly in his mind and without knowing it, he blurted it.

"Wait!" He cried out to the fading image of Sakura in the dark.

Sakura turned back at him questioningly.

"What is it Kakashi?"

"Take care… **'My little girl'**."

It took few seconds for Sakura to digest what he had just told her. Then she smiled.

"You too, take care… **'My old man'**."

He smiled. Their eyes spoke with each other without smile leaving their lips.

**Like the ticking of the clock**

**Two hearts that beats as one**

**But I'll never understand the way it's done**

**Love moves in mysterious ways**

**It's always so surprising**

**When love appears over the horizon**

**I'll love you for the rest of my days**

**But still, it's a mystery**

**How you ever came to me**

**Which only proves**

**Love moves in mysterious ways…**

**Love moves in mysterious ways…**

**OWARI**

Please submit review!

Thanks for reading! Ja ne!

kaeci032104


End file.
